


Fanart for open doors are meant for looking through

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Fanart forThis Amazing Fic.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fanart for open doors are meant for looking through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikacain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/gifts).



> Explicit Fanart, that's all

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment ❤️ Don't forget to [check out the story that inspired the art!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916550/chapters/70944453)


End file.
